Overboard
by eijiluver2.0
Summary: what would have happened if the regulars didn't bring their suits with them on the cruise? rated T for language.
1. prologue

"Alright let's go!" the Seigaku regulars were invited to play tennis on a cruise ship and they had just agreed to go.

"So when are we going?" Ryoma asked, in an actually kind of excited voice.

"April 14, Easter Sunday", Tezuka answered, crossing his arms. Then out of nowhere…

"What?!" a voice cried from the very back of the room, "But that's when the Easter Bunny comes and brings us little candies!"

Momo looked behind him, giving the person who just cried out an awkward expression.

"Ok Kaidoh, you're a faggot…." Was all he could manage to say. This made Kaidoh get angry and start fuming.

"Fuck you Momoshiro!" Kaidoh cried, pointing an angry finger at Momo, then he thought for a moment. "Wait, did I say that out loud…?!" (The bunny thing)

Luckily Oishi changed the subject.

"Ok, so what do we need to bring?" he asked, taking a quick, awkward glance toward Kaidoh, who was still embarrassed about the Easter bunny thing.

"Well…you need your tennis gear, of course, and….oh a suit" Tezuka said, closing his eyes and smiling.

Everyone looked surprised.

"A Suit?!" they cried.

"But I don't wanna wear a suit!" Eiji whined (even though he looks good in them, yay!)

"Oh suck it up" Inui said, in his sort of monotone voice, writing in his notebook.

"Listen if you don't bring your suits," Tezuka began, the team stared "You will pay the consequences".

Everyone froze in fear.

"What consequences?" they asked at the same time.

Tezuka smiled slyly. "You'll see" he said.


	2. overboard

"I thought I told you to wear your damn suits!" Tezuka cried, scolding his team when he saw he was the only one wearing a suit. He looked so hot in his slick purple suit.

While his team mates froze in fear in their tennis uniforms, their captain listed off several profanitys.

"You were serious?" Fuji and Taka said together.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK I WAS KIDDING!?" Tezukas face was now turning the color of his jacket.

"Everyone outside NOW!" he cried, pointing towards the balcony.

All the regulars lined up at the railing and stood waiting, wondering what Tezuka had in store for them.

"What do you think he'll do to us?" Eiji asked Oishi.

Oishi gulped, "I don't know, h-he said we'd pay".

"I've got money!" Momo cried with glee, holding up several hundred dollar bills.

"Where the hell did you get that and how?" Ryoma asked.

Momo thought "Well..." (when your on a ship with rich people don't leave Momo alone with them!!)

"Alright here's what your gonna do" Tezuka barked, miaking everyone jump. "If you give me a good excuse for not bringing your suits...I won't throw you overboard and make you do 40 laps".

Everyone cried out at the same time, "What the Hell?!, how do we do that?"

"You defy the laws of physics everyday I think you can do this" Tezuka said.

"I used to like you" Fuji said, sadly opening his eyes, (oooohhh)

"Tezuka you're an ASSHOLE!!" Momo and Ryoma said.

"So, i'm your captain", Tezuka said with a grin.

With that he started.

"What's your excuse, Inui?" he asked.

"I had homework" he answered simply, in his slight monotone voice.

Tezuka blinked, "That's not good enough, now you'll pay".

Tezuka picked up Inui and threw him overboard, notebook and all. Surprisingly he was still writing in it.

"How did I get here?" Inui asked himself, when he finally realized he was falling, he hit the water with a splash.

Kaidoh, totalli mortified, was asked "Excuse?"

"Fssssshhhh..." was Kaidohs answer.

"Not good enough"

Kaidoh soon joined Inui in the ocean.

"What's your excuse Oishi?" Tezuka said, still going down the line.

"Eiji lost his toothpaste and he wanted me to help him find it", Oishi explained.

Tezuka blinked, several times.

"It's true!!" Eiji whined.

"Not good enough" Over Eiji and Oishi went.

"Okay...Kamio what are you doing here?"

"Momo invited me"

"Weird but not good enough" So with that he threw both Kamio and Momo overboard.

Taka was next, Fuji handed him a racket.

"I WAS ON FIRE!!!" Taka cried, lighting up.

"Ok, that's not good enough and Fuji you're going with him"

He threw both of them over.

"WTF...Ok how did you get here...what's your excuse?"

Saeki and Shishido stood in front of Tezuka, Saeki was smiling.

"OK you know what here, we'll save you the trouble" Shishido said, he grabbed Saeki, threw him over, then dived in himself.

Tezuka looked dissapointed, "damn it" he whispered, he wanted to do that.

Ryoma was the only one left.

"Excuse?"

Ryoma shook his head, "I don't have one and I don't care".

"That's definately not a good excuse!"

That was it. then Tezuka heard a laugh behind him. He turned to see Ryoga Echizen behind him tossing his orange up and down on his racket.

"What are you doing here?" Tezuka asked, sounding confused.

Ryoga laughed again, "I'd just got my orange back from that damn seagull and came to see Ryoma get thrown over...hehe it was funny".

"For that I should throw you over too" Tezuka said, picking up Ryoga.

"What?! No way! I'm not even part of your team!" Ryoga cried, flailing and trying to escape.

"Neither were those other guys who were here, but whatever."

And poor Ryoga went over too.

"It's all finally over" Tezuka said, rubbing his head.

he was wrong. Suddenly out of no where Arai came running up.

"Hey I saw you guys and..." but he never got the chance to finish, because he was tripped overboard by a pissed off Tezuka.

"I CAN'T SWIM!" Arai cried on his way down, flailing toward the water.

"men overboard" Tezuka said laughing softly.


	3. epilogue

"What lap is this?" Momo asked, huffing as they ran around the huge ship.

"20!" Eiji cried, "We're only half way done!"

"Oh quit your whining, we aren't even on your team!" Ryoga said, referring to himself, Kamio, Saeki and Shishido.

"Hey anyone seen Arai?" Eiji asked looking behind him.

"I think he sank" Ryoma said.

"Nah, I got him" Momo said, suddenly appearing next to Ryoma, with Arai on his back.

"Put me down Momoshiro!" Arai cried.

Momo shrugged and let Arai down...and he began sinking again. So they decided they would take turns gragging him through the water.

"You know this is kinda fun, running on water" Fuji said.

"Yeah...I feel like Jesus!!" Everyone cried.

(Ok this was thought up by me and my friend and we thought it would be funny to post it so I hope you enjoyed and please review)


End file.
